Josh Tucker
Joshua "Josh" Tucker was a mechanic at Webster's Autocentre who befriended and raped David Platt. Arriving on the street in January 2018, Josh filled the vacancy left by Luke Britton at Webster's Autocentre and helped to organise a charity boxing event in memory of his predecessor. The event's success allowed Josh to bond with several members of the street including; Luke's grieving girlfriend Alya Nazir and local hairdresser David Platt. Taking a focus on David, Josh began to give him extra training sessions - and the pair later went on a night out together in March, where Josh laced David's drink with GBH and raped him. Initially David found himself unable to come to terms with what Josh had done, and broke up with his girlfriend Shona Ramsey before beginning a relationship with much younger Emma Brooker in order to make himself feel more masculine. Eventually, David confessed everything after learning of Aidan Connor's suicide - fearing the impact on his own mental health. However, there was not enough evidence to charge Josh and he was left extremely vulnerable when he was partially blinded from an attack by another man he planned to rape. Vicar Billy Mayhew began to help rehabilitate Josh, feeling responsible for his current vulnerability, but when David found out that he was back on the street he took matter into his own hands and threatened him to leave Weatherfield for good. Josh was later accused of raping another man and was sent to Highfield Prison in October 2019, while inside Josh crossed paths with David once again and, when David told his cellmate Abe Crowley about Josh's history, a riot was orchestrated in order to kill Josh. During the riot Josh was stabbed by Abe and Tez Collier but falsely blamed David when he awoke from a coma. After being threatened by Paul Foreman, Josh dropped the claim against David. Biography Unknown-2018: Sinister past Josh grew up in Manchester, but at some point he became estranged from his family. In college, Josh had already started targeting and raping men. Despite having no contact with his parents Josh remained in the city, however he was forced to move around multiple times for unknown reasons. One such incident occurred while he was working as a mechanic, at the Waltham & Son Garage, when his co-worker Dec Lonsdale made an accusation of rape against him. However, Dec refused to go public with his ordeal - in fear of being judged - and Josh eventually moved away of his own accord, not even telling close friends (such as his training partner Claire) that he was leaving. 2018: Rape of David Platt Deciding to once again remain in Manchester, Josh settled in Weatherfield at the end of January 2018 - after learning that a vacancy had arisen at Webster's Autocentre following the death of Luke Britton. However, Luke's grieving girlfriend Alya Nazir immediately protested against hiring a replacement for Luke so soon after his death - but Kevin Webster believed that the garage was understaffed and, after a quick interview at the Rovers, offered Josh the position. Feeling sorry for Alya, and wanting to impress Kevin and garage co-owner Tyrone Dobbs, Josh suggested that they could host a charity boxing match in Luke's honour - something that he offered to help organise. Tyrone was enthusiastic about the idea and the pair enquired in the Rovers to see if anybody was willing to put their names forward to join. Robert Preston, Gary Windass, Maria Connor and Shona Ramsey were among those to sign up - with Ali Neeson offering to oversee the event as a medical professional. David Platt mocked Maria for joining the boxing match, insisting that the only reason that she was signing up was because she fancied Josh - however, when she recalled her relationship with Luke and how much she had loved him, David felt guilty and agreed to sign up too. Josh took an immediate interest in David, more so than other competitors and the pair developed a close friendship as Josh insisted in helping David train for the match. David's girlfriend Shona became irritated by the pair's close connection and often felt neglected, as it was obvious to her that he would rather go out with his newfound friend than stay at home with her and his children. In March 2018, after having an argument with Shona, David joined Josh on a night out. While he stepped away to use the toilet, Josh drugged his drink and eventually led David back to his flat where he supplied him with even more alcohol. With David vulnerable, Josh took him to his bedroom and raped him - despite his pleas. The next morning David woke up in Josh's bed and realised to his horror what had happened the night before, returning home he took a shower and burnt the clothes that he had been wearing - feeling dirty and humiliated. Later in the day, Josh turned up at 8 Coronation Street to offer David a drink which was meant to cure his hangover but David was disgusted that he had even dared show his face. Despite David's accusations, Josh claimed that David was in denial and that it had been a consensual one-night stand. Keeping quiet about his ordeal, David terminated his relationship with Shona - feeling emasculated after the incident, and immediately began using Emma Brooker for sex to help prove that he was still masculine. Meanwhile, Josh continued to settle into the street by striking up a relationship with Alya - and mocked David's attempts to prove that he was straight, causing him to lash out at Gary during the charity boxing match. Finally, in May 2018 David opened up about Josh's attack, after coming to terms with his own mental issues (following Aidan Connor's suicide) by telling his ex-girlfriend Shona everything that had occurred on the night of the rape. With David in jail until the date of his court appearance for his attack on Gary, Shona set out on exposing Josh by tracking Dec down and by warning Alya to stay away from him. When David was released he was infuriated to discover Shona's meddling, however later agreed to inform his family about the truth. With David having told his mother, Gail, and grandmother, Audrey, Josh decided that it was time to move on again and he left the street. Moving to Moston, Josh set upon befriending his next potential victim - Ethan Corrin. However, David tracked him down and attempted to warn Ethan, before he would suffer the same fate as him, but was stopped by Billy Mayhew who was able to persuade him not to get involved. However, when David suggested that Billy would be to blame if Ethan was raped, Billy secretly warned Ethan about Josh's past history of raping men. Confronting Josh, Ethan found that he was in possession of GHB (the same drug he spiked David's drink with) and beat him to a pulp - putting him into a coma. Hearing of Josh's fate, David accused Billy of being a hypocrite and visited Josh in hospital. David considered turning off Josh's life support, but decided to leave after realising that he had too much to lose and that Josh wasn't worth it. Waking up a week later, Josh was horrified to discover that he had been left blind after the attack - with hospital staff unsure on whether or not he will regain his sight. Billy visited Josh and confessed that he was responsible for his hospitalisation as he had been the one to tell Ethan the truth. Despite the confession, Josh felt lucky to have at least one visitor and asked Billy to continue visiting him - Billy informed Josh that he would only stay with him if he was to confess his sins, however Josh continued to deny that he had raped David. Josh was discharged from hospital in September 2018 and turned up at Billy's flat 19a Rosamund Street as he had nowhere else to go following the loss of his flat. Billy reluctantly allowed Josh to stay, and warned him to keep a low profile. Soon after Alya discovered that Josh was living at Billy's and told David. David confronted Billy and, after revealing that Josh also raped Dec, and perhaps others - not just him, Billy threw Josh out. In October 2018, after David found out that Billy had harboured Josh and David's niece Bethany Platt was aware of it, Josh went to Audrey's Salon to talk to David. Josh apologised for spiking David but was reluctant to admitting to rape, giving half truths. David was furious and threw Josh out, but later changed his mind and instead bundled Josh into a car. Driving Josh to an alleyway, David tells him that he has driven him to the police station and demands him to hand himself to the police. Josh, terrified, pleaded to David not to destroy his life, saying he would not cope in jail. He goes on to say he would be branded a rapist and likely to be put on a register. This indirect confession, as well as seeing the fear and peril he displayed satisfied David enough that he revealed they were nowhere near a police station and were in a ginnel somewhere else in the city. Having gotten closure despite Josh not directly admitting to the rape, David drove off and left Josh where he stood. 2019-2020: Arrest and trial : David threatens Josh during a riot at Highfield Prison.]] Josh eventually regained his eyesight back, and resumed his activities in manipulating men before raping them, but his luck ran out as he was arrested in October 2019, charged with raping another victim, and was held at Highfield Prison until his trial. Word spread around the prison about what his crime was, which made Josh a target to the other prisoners. He was beaten up by a prisoner and ended up in the prison infirmary, where he was shocked to see that David was also there. During a prison riot, the prisoners bayed for Josh's blood but he was rescued by David, who took him to a room and barricaded the pair of them in. Josh was confused other why David would see him, and assumed that David was trying to be the better man, but David denied the claim, stating that he wanted to see Josh face proper justice, as death would be too easy. Not wanting to risk possible imprisonment, Josh attempted to goad David into killing him, even making a remark that he would return to Coronation Street one day and target David's stepson Max. During the riot Josh was stabbed by fellow inmates Abe Crowley and Tez Collier, although he chose to frame David for the stabbing and claimed he was responsible, banking on him getting an extended sentence for manslaughter. While in hospital, Josh was visited by Paul Foreman who managed to gain access to his private room, and began putting pressure on Josh's sore wound, and threatened him to tell the truth. Paul managed to frighten Josh into doing so by stating that he knew people within the prison who would make Josh's life hell, and Josh believed his claim when realising that Paul was acquainted with the guard who was meant to be keeping watch on Josh's room. Josh retracted his claim, and suspicion against David was dropped and he was allowed to go free. Josh stood trial at Weatherfield Crown Court for his crimes in January 2020, in which David testified against him. A few days later, solicitor Imran Habeeb - who had been present for the verdict - relayed the news that Josh had been found guilty of raping both David and another man, and had been handed down a fifteen-year custodial sentence. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Mechanics Category:Webster's Autocentre staff Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:2019 minor characters Category:2020 minor characters